


Rebranding Campaign

by fatal_drum



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Brainwashing, D/s themes, Dubcon Kissing, M/M, Magnusquerade verse, Mind Control, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatal_drum/pseuds/fatal_drum
Summary: Jonah finds a way to amuse himself while Jon is incapacitated. Martin might not be Barnabas Bennett, but he's the next best thing. Takes place after Nevanna's Envisioned Scenarios and Proactive Contingencies.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Barnabas Bennett, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48
Collections: The_Magnusquerade





	Rebranding Campaign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Envisioned Scenarios and Proactive Contingencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520907) by [Nevanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna). 



> I never meant to write this, but Nevanna's most recent fic hit me where I live and it's been living rent free in my brain.

Jonah always thought Martin bore a striking resemblance to Barnabas Bennett. The soft, freckled face; the riotous curls spilling over his broad shoulders; the shy, downcast gaze. Martin has grown more confident as of late, but his confidence sits uneasily, particularly without his master around to bolster him. 

It’s a simple matter to implant the memories, and the effects are even stronger than he imagined. Pleasure coils in his chest as Martin looks at him with Barnabas’ eyes. 

“Jonah,” Martin says softly. His gaze is filled with longing. Jonah can taste it in his thoughts: the desire to kneel, to serve, to _belong._ Barnabas had been ripe fruit for the likes of Mordechai Lukas, just as Martin was before Jonah claimed him. 

“Hello, pet,” Jonah acknowledges. 

“I—I missed you."

“I know you did, pet.”

Martin’s eyes fill with tears as he waits for Jonah to say something, anything, to confirm he’s still wanted. Jonah lets the moment linger, feeling Martin’s anxiety build and build, before he finally offers relief. 

“Kneel,” he orders, and Martin sinks to his knees in front of the desk, eyes on the floor. They used to play these games when Barnabas was alive. Shame makes Martin flush as he crawls to Jonah’s chair, finally laying his cheek against Jonah’s knee. 

“Good boy,” Jonah praises. “Do you want me to feed from you?”

“Please, Jonah,” Martin begs, his voice ragged with need. Jonah pulls him up into his lap, kissing him deeply. 

Martin tastes like tea with honey. Jonah can still smell Jon’s scent on his skin, but soon, Martin will be his again, as he was before Jon was ready to take thralls. Martin whimpers as Jonah threads his fingers through his curls and tugs. 

“Jonah—” Martin gasps. 

“Shhh, pet. I’ve got you.” 

Jonah pulls Martin’s head back to expose his throat, nuzzling the tender skin. Martin tenses just a bit before Jonah’s teeth sink in, and then he goes boneless in his arms. 

While Jonah feeds, Martin’s emotions bubble even closer to the surface. Strongest is his love and desire for Jonah, his need to please him under all circumstances. He never lost it, even when Mordechai took him. Buried beneath is an undercurrent of anxiety, the knowledge that something is wrong—Jonah pushes it down, replacing it with warmth and pleasure. Martin gasps, arching his body against Jonah’s. Jonah can feel the heat of his body through their clothing.

When he’s finished, Jonah kisses the broken skin. 

“What do we say, pet?” 

“Thank you, Jonah,” Martin says, clinging to him. “I love you.”

“And I, you, Barnabas.”


End file.
